


a little support

by charjace



Series: Maryse; Mother of All [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: izzy and lydia are coming out to their parents about their relationship





	a little support

Her mother was sitting in her office, going through the paper work that the Clave had sent along, or the work she had to send to them. There was a question on the tip of her tongue that she wanted to ask her mother, so she knocks her knuckles against the door way, waiting for her mother to invite her in. When her mother does, she takes a seat on a chair in front of the desk.

“Mama, what do you think of Lydia?” She asks, her brown eyes looking up at her mother waiting for an answer.

Lydia was sent by the Clave a few months ago, when Robert had decided that he would actually  _leave_  her mother for the woman he’d been seeing for who knows how long (Isabelle can tell you it’s been at least since her eighteenth birthday, and that was around a year ago). The blonde was sent to help Maryse as he had requested a transfer - unable to work as he went through the impending divorce.

“Lydia? She’s wonderful, a hard worker. I think that she is going to do well here. Why darling?” Her mother muses with a tilt of her head, folding her hands upon her desk.

“She’s like me and Jace, into both sexes, and... we’ve been on a couple of dates,” Isabelle admits, a shy, yet beaming smile spreading across her lips. Because sure she’s known about herself liking girls and had a few nights with a couple, but it was nothing like it was with Lydia. With Lydia, it felt like it would go somewhere and that is something that she likes.

She knows that she isn’t Lydia’s first love, that place was taken by John who died on a mission a few years back. Isabelle wouldn’t dream of replacing him, but of replacing the heartache with a new love.

“Are you two happy?” The question meet with a nod of Isabelle’s head, and she watches as her mother supports a grin of her own. “Then that is good Izzy. If she makes you happy, and you her, that is all I can ever ask for. Your happiness.”

“So, you’ll support us? Lydia is sending a fire message to her own parents, but -,”

“Yes, I’ll support you both. If they don’t support it, I hope that mine and your siblings will be enough,” Maryse cuts off her daughter to reassure her. She stands up and moves to the front of her desk, holding her arms out to for her daughter.

Isabelle stands up and goes to hug her mother, relishing in the comfort her mother gave her. When they pull apart Maryse moves some of her daughter’s hair back, giving her a smile which only faded causing the younger Lightwood to turn her head to see Lydia in the doorway.

Lydia’s eyes were full of sadness, blue eyes on the brink of tears. She felt her mother’s arms unwrap from around her, leaving her to go hug her girlfriend. Holding the blonde tightly and close to her. They stay like that for a while, holding each other, Isabelle didn’t want to push Lydia into talking about it because it was clear that it hadn’t gone well.

When they pull apart, Isabelle intertwines her fingers with Lydia’s and bringing the blonde’s hands up so that she could press a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“I can give you guys some privacy, I will go see if I can find Clary, I’m sure she’s cooped up somewhere drawing and forgetting to eat,” Maryse says, making the girls give a small laugh before she left the room.

Isabelle brought Lydia over to the couch, resting her chin upon her girlfriend’s shoulder and letting her know that she was right there without ever having to let the words fall past her lips.

The memories of their first date a month and a half ago, running through her mind. Lydia, the strong willed and level headed woman, a blushing mess when she saw Isabelle sitting at the booth in a mundane restaurant that Luke had recommend to her when she asked about a good one.

What can she say? She wanted to impress Lydia, and thought this would a great idea. Seeing as most of her past dates consisted of missions or having to cancel. Lydia herself looked stunning and Isabelle was sure that Clary had helped her (turns out Isabelle had been wrong, it was Jace). That night, as they were walking back from their date Isabelle asked for another one.

They were quiet for a while, before Alec came into the room looking for their mother but when he saw Lydia and his sister, he joined them on the couch. It seemed like everyone wanted something from their mother because in came Jace a few minutes later, joining in on the comforting. Isabelle sent a quick fire message to both Clary and her mother, telling them to just join in on the group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> i can take request for things in this series send them to [hookhim](http://hookhim.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i have a bit of jimon planned, and an alec & luke bonding which may end up with malec in it


End file.
